denial and rage and hidden secrets
by wildhoneyy
Summary: well, its rated m b/c of language...when el finds out something about liv he gets angry, and hurts liv with his words.....it crappy so help me out


Elliot Stabler walked out of interrogation with a pissed off look on his face. His usual expression after busting a perp's ass so no one noticed that he was heading up to the crib. Olivia was in there and he needed to straighten out a few things with her.

While interrogating a suspect he found out a little more than he wanted about his partner. His partner for, what, eleven fucking years. She had a kid, she had a damn kid and did she tell him, fuck no. He was angry, he had a feeling that his trust was betrayed, he thought he knew everything about her and the same with her. Was he hiding anything, well, not anymore. Olivia had a way of finding things out.

Elliot opened the door to the crib and saw his partner sitting on the side of the bed. His anger already built up he yelled, "You got a kid? When the fuck were you going to tell me Benson, i mean damn....we've been partners for eleven years and you couldnt tell me?" he knew he was loud enough to be heard. Out side he heard the squadroom get quit and then Cragen, Munch and Fin start coming up the stairs.

Olivia Benson was taken aback, how did he know? Who told him? Who else knew, the only person that knew is dead. She hated when her partner lost his temper, which happened on a regular basis, but as she's proven time and time again, she could give it worse than she got it. "Elliot you need to learn how to goddamn approach someone and ask a fucking question where you can actually _talk _about it," she was fuming, along with her partner. She got off the bed with one quick movement and was in his face, " do you wanna fucking ask me like a mature person or yell at me, damn it Elliot, you need to grow up and be mature about something."  
"Your telling me to grow up. You couldn't have the common curtesy to tell me you got a fucking kid. I gotta find out from Kathy who talked to one of her friends at the hospital who worked in the damn records department. When the hell was i gonna find out, when you were on your death bed..."

"Who said you were going to be around then Stabler. At the rate your going I wouldnt be surprised that i hadnt ditched you before that...i dont have to be here you know, i can leave...i have before, you say the damn words and i'm fucking outta here! I'll even put in for them to bring back your precious Dani, then will you be a man and suck it up that i never told you???"

Olivia started to walk out of the room but Elliot grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "No Liv, I wanna know...when where what...."

"Elliot let the fuck go of me!!!" she was twisted and squirming but he held on tighter. She was becoming afraid, she felt the same way she did at Sealview..."Elliot...."she said in a whimper.

To hear her say her name like that made him wake up, what the hell was he doing? he was hurting her, "I'm sorry Liv, just tell me. Please."he replied in a almost lower whisper, he continued to hold her but released his grip a little.

"I was raped..."

"Elliot what the fuck, let her go or I will fire your ass with this same breath."Cragen said as he, Munch and Fin had entered the room. Munch and Fin were making their way towards Elliot and he let go of Olivia's arm after giving her a concerned look. She ran out of there, shaking and mad.

Olivia was upset? No, mad...or maybe just shaken. She didnt know but what the hell just happened? She was red with anger but inside she was scared, she never thought he would put his hands on a woman. She got in the elevator and just as they were closing Fin sqeezed in.

"Liv baby you okay?" he said concerned. He was the only one that had known what Harris really did, what happened with the Marines, that she had been in therapy, how she really felt about it all.

Olivia fell to the ground shaking. She wrapped her arms around her legs and started to cry, Fin stoped the elevator and sat down next to her pulling her into a comforting hug.:I know, it's gonna be alright." he told her over and over again.


End file.
